Infinito Solitarius: Eternity
by under.that.sun
Summary: Luffy had lived eternity alone, people came and went, but he stayed, always alive, always alone... But then he found someone, someone he can love, someone he felt safe with... But he's immotal, he can't be with Law forever, right? So, he ran away. Yaoi, AU, LawLu, part of Infinito Solitarius series.


**A.N. I noticed that I have quite a lot stories that begin like this, it seems I like doing this... :D**

**This story is part of **_**Infinito Solitarius **_**series.**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, one shot, LawLu.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, it all belongs to Eiichiro Oda (the characters that is…)**

* * *

Eternity is a hell of a long time, especially when you're alone…

* * *

I don't remember how I appeared in this world, maybe I always was here? Maybe I forgot _how_ or _why_ I became immortal? The oldest memory I have is travelling from one caveman clan to another. I learned that not getting bonded with people is much better 'cause then when they die it doesn't hurt. But I still get close to them, I care for them, I can't be alone, but all of them die in the end...

I never tried being in love, though that came to Earth much latter, at first there were no love, just instincts and you just followed them. In those days world was easier, but it was much more plain too, no adventures, no interesting things - nothing. Through my eternal life I experienced a lot, learned a lot, I can do so much things... I never die, once when there was starvation all across the continent I had become only skin and bones, but still stayed alive.

I simply couldn't die, I had been stabbed, shot, burned alive, thrown from incredible heights, crushed, I had my head sliced off, but somehow I always stayed alive. I've known so many people, visited so many places, seen so many things, I don't even remember everything I've done. But my body surely does, when I do something I had done before my body does that thing without me thinking about it.

I have learned a lot of things during those years, I studied in many universities, learned a lot of useful and un-useful things, saw cruelties of the world and biggest miracles. What I learned from all of them has been burned into my mind. All good things come with a price, you or someone else has to pay it, there's no escaping it. So it's better to live a normal life - not being too rich or powerful. Though money always helped me, oh how many people I helped with money, I never stole it, I took it from dead bodies I've found.

Everywhere I've ever been there was pain, war and murder, at first, I believed that it was my curse for immortality, but with time I've learned that my existence has to do nothing with it. The world simply has people who for one reason or other wish for war and unfortunately those people always mange to get what they want. And even knowing so many things, even understanding so much I still don't know the answer for one question - why am I here?

* * *

The first time I saw him it was just a flash in a crowd. It was in the middle of Budapest, people were swarming everywhere and you couldn't really walk – you had to be swayed by the crowd. But that one flash was enough – something inside of me clenched, so I turned at that direction once again – but there was no one there.

The second time was more accurate - more personal, closer. It was simple bar in the outskirts of Berlin, not too crowded, not too empty. I was nursing a stein of beer, bored out of my mind. I would like to say that I immediately knew he was there, but that wouldn't be true. I only noticed him when he decided to approach me himself.

When someone sat at the stool next to mine I turned my head to study my new neighbor and froze. It was the same guy. I wasn't sure _how_ I knew – the first time I saw him I didn't even saw his face – I haven't seen his deep grey eyes, black lines under them, the stern image he created.

And I was gone, actually I was gone the moment I saw the flash of his in Budapest, but now I _knew_ – I was totally smitten. He flashed me a cocky smirk when he saw that I was staring, but the moment when he looked at me he froze. Maybe he felt it too? This strange feeling?

Everything else was in haze, later – much later – he told me that he doesn't really remember it either. All I know that in the morning I woke up in an unknown room – which was the highest class room I have ever been in, if I may add – naked, wrapped in someone's arm and covered in feathers.

So I did what anyone else would have done – I smacked they guy a huge slap, quickly – well as quick as a person with a very numb arse can – gathered my clothes and left the room. How else was I supposed to react? After countless millennia of being a virgin I gave it some guy and don't even remember it!

So that was our second encounter, later I remembered seeing tattooed arms – the same tattooed arms of the guy I met – well stared – at the bar. Great. Someone managed to get my interest and _this _is how it turns out…? Fun…

The third meeting was awkward – for me. That guy was totally smug about it. It was maybe two months after what I came to call 'the incident'. I was happily eating ice cream in New York, after shamelessly running away from the ice cream cart without paying (it was more fun that way!) when suddenly something other than ice cream occupied my lips – well more like _someone_.

So I panicked. And accidental wacked the remaining ice cream into his head. Well I tried, I hit his cheek instead… and because of how deep the kiss turned out to be, it turned into full blown make out session in which I licked the ice cream from his face myself – talk about how kinky that was. That's what he said after that.

Unfortunately, I agreed – and without even knowing his name we had sex – again. Of course we reached a nearby hotel for that – which just showed how conscious and unconscious we were.

At least this time I wasn't the first one to wake up, I woke up in warm embrace with warm fingers calmingly running through my hair. Seeing that I woke up he finally introduced himself.

"My name is Trafalgar Law."

Not knowing if I can lean closer to those soothing fingers or should I back away I remained at the same place. "Monkey D Luffy."

Small chuckle came from Law's lips. "I know."

I narrowed my eyes even though I knew he didn't saw that. "How? Are you stalking me?"

A small shrug and another low chuckle which sent a shiver down my spine came from him. "Well, you did pay for our last 'encounter'…"

My cheeks started to burn red; damn, isn't he enjoying this too much…? "Hmph…"

He hummed quietly. "Well Luffy-ya, maybe you can explain this unreasonable draw we're apparently both feeling?"

I bit my lip trying to think on any reason this kept happening, but nothing came so I shook my head. "I have no idea…"

Law sighed. "Are you going to slap me again?"

I looked away guiltily. "Sorry for that, I was just was confused as I didn't – still don't – remember anything about that night…"

"Huh, so that's the reason… I'm just glad that it wasn't because you thought I was not capable enough…"

I looked up and saw him smirking at me; is he mocking me? "And with that though you decided to find me? You may earn another slap you know…"

The tattooed male laughed and brought me closer to his chest. "I feel like we started from the wrong angle here. Let's try again." He pushed himself a little away from me so that he could look me in the yes. "Hello, my name is Trafalgar Law and I would love to know more about you."

I chuckled at his overly polite voice; we were in bed, naked and he tries to act like a gentleman… "Hi, I'm Monkey D Luffy and I would love to spend some time with you."

"Great." Law brought me back to his warm chest and I closed my eyes. "So what do you want to do now?"

I grinned. "Take me on a date, lots and lots of dates."

A low chuckle came from his chest and I felt happy to bring that chuckle. "Alright, I will take you on those dates."

* * *

He brought me to dates, a lot of dates. And I couldn't be happier. Turned out that Traffy was a very interesting person too, for most people he seemed cold and calculating, but actually he just was wary and thought about what he was doing. Though I take pride in making his calculations fall when it comes to me.

Neither of us never talked about past, he never brought the topic about parents, so I was happy, I don't remember having parents, I wasn't even sure I ever had them. For all I know I could have been created in some kind of ritual like in those movies…

We spent several years together, started living together and so much more… But then one day I suddenly stepped out of the dream and realized what had happened. I was in love, I loved Traffy with all my heart. And I realized how hurt I will be when he dies, or even before that – when he realizes that I'm not aging. He doesn't know that I'm immortal…

I became terrified. Many people through centuries wanted to become immortal, some of my friends after knowing my secret turned their backs to me. I couldn't let this happen.

* * *

I sobbed as I was sitting on the couch in our – as we called it – 'blue room'. It was our living room and most of the things in there were blue –earning his name. I heard the door open and Traffy's footsteps echoed through the hallway as he walked to the living room where I was currently wailing.

When he saw my broken for me quickly ran to me and scooped me in his arms. "Shhh, what happened Luffy-ya? What's the matter?"

I looked at Traffy's face and my heart painfully clenched when I saw his concerned face. I quickly got out of his arms and stood in front of him, I looked through his confused expression. I sniffed so I could talk. "I'm leaving Traffy, I'm sorry but I can't be with you any longer."

He frowned. "Why?"

I just shook my head and ran out of the room, I already had a new passport ready, I also had a plane ticket for the west coast, I was going to disappear…

* * *

But soon a disaster happened, the whole continent was whipped out, it took me forty-five years to regenerate as I later found out. I knew he was dead and I thought I was going to die from that realization, but of course I didn't – I was immortal. So I traveled, a little bit there and a little bit here. And then I stumbled across something I didn't think was possible – I met Law again. He was traveling just like me, only that he didn't remember anything.

But even though he didn't remember he still felt the pull, we still started anew – he still wanted me… So my eternity became better, because even after fifty years of separation he looked the same, we had a chance, we could be happy. So I took that chance without hesitation – after eternity of alone I could finally be happy…

**A.N. Actually this was started some time ago, but I ran out of idea and I left it, but then I started writing **_**Lonely**_** and these two stories kind of became parts of each other and formed **_**Infinito Solitarius **_**series. Two stories that could be read separately or as parts of one.**


End file.
